Justice League (TW ) part 1 Kitty that purrs (oc canon )
by Puppertheclown
Summary: This is an oc X Canon fanfic I'm doing! This has sensitive topics and one minor oc is gay. This is based on a role play.
1. Chapter 1

This is oc X Canon this also has sensitive topics and one oc is gay.

Lauren's last three weeks where hopefully tody at the Daily Planet. Clark had a job suggestion for her at Wayne's manner as a computer tech. He introduces her today. Lauren made sure that morning she looked perfect.

Lauren had her raven black hair brushed perfectly down to her mid-back, makeup lightly panted on her pale face, and a long black suit dress, with short black heels. Lauren wasn't really proud of how she looked. Lauren didn't know how beautiful she was.

Lauren walked to Clark's desk "Do I look okay?" She asked, tilting her head with a worried look on her face.

Clark looked up, a small blush crossed his cheeks as he saw how stunning she looked. Lauren always looked amazing but today, she looked extra attractive. Lauren didn't dress up much.

"Of course." Clark tried to not sound flustered but Louis, who was nearby, could tell how her friend felt. Clark may be her EX but she still cared and knew him well. She really wanted him to go for Lauren and told him so many times, each attempt went along 'she'd never want me' or some kind of excuse.

"What he means to say, you look beautiful Lauren. Got to learn about men. They think if they tell a girl that they'll be shunned." Louis said with a slight laugh.

Lauren was oblivious to Clark's feelings for her.

"Um, you do Lauren," Clark said with a shy smile.

Lauren smiled brightly which made her look even more attractive "thank you."

Clark tried to keep his eyes from wandering her body. This suit dress was extra snug on her curves which made his imagination run wild.

About what seemed like forever with lots of paperwork, the clock ticked slowly to 6 pm which was when Lauren was getting ready to leave. Clark met up with her "Ready Lauren?" he asked, sleepy. The two got off early today with the excuse of today's event.

The two quickly made it to Wayne's manner. Lauren road in the back seat, Clark never knew why she'd never sat in front with him and it kind of made him sad.

Once they made it, he parked and opened the door for Lauren.

The look on Lauren's face was amazed as they walked up to the building. Lauren had never been this close let alone about to go outside. It was like she was walking to the gates of heaven.

The look on Lauren's face was cute and brought a smile to Clark's lips.

Clark rang the doorbell because Lauren looked to shy.

Alfred answered "Hello? Hello Clent. You must be Mrs. Crosswood. Bruce has been waiting. Right, this way." he leads the two into a living room.

Bruce stood up from where he was sitting right away and greeted the two. "Hello Clark." he greeted his friend. "And you must be the Lauren Crosswood I hear so much about." he puts out his hand to Lauren with a wide smile.

"I'm sure you already know who I am." Lauren doesn't take his hand at first, with haste she finally does. A blush crept her pale cheeks as she felt his hand on her's. "It's nice to meet you, Lauren."

"You too. Sir." Lauren was blushing like crazy which Clark saw. Clark's heart felt like it skipped a beat from jealousy.

"I should leave, Lauren, call me back when you are ready?" Clark's mood changed but he was great at hiding it. He left and Lauren sat there with Bruce for hours.

The three weeks passed by and Clark missed Lauren so did Louis but the emotion hit Clark the hardest. He sat at his computer, speaking to no one.

Louis walked over "Hey, did you read the latest article?" she asked Clark, sounding a bit empathetic "Lauren and Bruce hit it off pretty well."

"I saw." Clark's voice sounded emotionally drained "Did I do the right thing?" he asked. "I believe so." Louis felt bad for Clark.

Meanwhile:

Kitty, Harley, Bubble's, and Ivy were up to no good. But, this wasn't new.

Ice-covered the streets, which caused cars to swerve and crash.

The first person to enter the crime scene was Batman "up to no good again?" he said with a groan.

Kitty's suit was a black and tight fit with a cat tail, her mask was just enough to cover her face.

Bubble's looked like a bad porn teacher, blond ponytail, thick black glasses, blue eyes, tall with curves and large breasts, and wore a mini school teacher suit. "ack, what killjoys." she huffed.

Soon Flash, Nightwing, and Wonderwoman joined.

"Boss, want to play with them?" Harley asked. "oh, do I?" Kitty asked.

Kitty quickly shot ice towards Batman, freezes his feet. "Shit. This again, Kitty?" The ice quickly melts. "That again, aye Batsy?" Kitty asked. She neared him slowly before Wonderwoman easily picked Kitty up with her lasso, throwing her lightly into a tree. The whole league knew they didn't want to hurt Kitty for the fact Bruce loved her.

With that, Kitty got up "you are being so nice today." She hissed "it's boring, let's go guys."

They slowly walked off and went to the base. Lauren flopped into the living room chair. The base was in an old warehouse Bruce bought for mostly Lauren. He knew she had the others there but she wanted to live like this and who was Bruce to stop her.

"Why is Batman going so fucking easy on me? It's annoying." Lauren groaned. "It's boring and I hate it. In the past, he had NO mercy."

"Puddin, don't worry about it." Harley was sitting there reading the Daily Planet. "Bruce really isn't shy about this love story." She snickered. "Now for ya to do like me and Ivy."

"Never, he'll just hurt me." Lauren huffed. "He's only bragging that he has a cute goth girl." She crossed her arms and sat there pouting. "I think ya should go over and relax."

Lauren gets up and nods "I'll be back."

Lauren ends up outside Wayne's Manner. She knocked on the door and Alfred answers "What a blessing to see you Mrs. Crosswood." Lauren smiled slightly "You as well."

"Bruce just got home from a business trip, I'll go get him. Come in, I just started a fresh pot of coffee. "

Within seconds Bruce came over to Lauren and sat next to her as she sat on the front room couch and greeted her "Hello my love."

Lauren blushed, he always had her blushing "Hello Bruce." "I had to talk to you Lauren." The smile went to a soft but serious look. "oh, sure." Lauren felt like this was the end.

"Would you hide anything from me? Your personal life?" Bruce asked. Lauren looked a bit surprised but unsure of what he was asking. "You really want to fucking know?" Lauren got up, quickly taking off her shirt which at first got Bruce to got flustered till he saw the fresh and old cuts.

"This is what I've been hiding, scars that you didn't need to say because I still have nightmares about my EX who abused me." Lauren sounded annoyed.

"I didn't mean to upset Lauren," Bruce said softly. Lauren put her shirt on and sat back down. "Are you hiding anything?" Bruce couldn't tell her about being Batman but that was the biggest secret he was hiding and responds with "not that I can think of." but he knew now why Lauren couldn't sleep with him. This boiled him up.

"I should go, I just wanted to see you." Lauren smiled softly. "If you are sure, call me?" he hands her a fancy phone "This will be better then your government phone. Lauren's face lit up and she huggled Bruce into the couch. "Thank you."

Bruce was taken by surprise "of course."

Night rolls around and Lauren was still awake. "Maruka, you can turn into your boyfriend, correct?"

"You mean Roy? That's correct. Why?" Maruka sounded sleepy. "I'm using that. We are breaking into the League's base, tonight.

"I'm ready when you are." Maruka grinned with excitement."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley and Ivy didn't seem to amuse at the idea but this was Lauren, their friend, they'd followed her where ever she wanted them to go. Talking sense into Lauren was difficult so they stopped trying.

Maruka takes form without another thought. Though he normally used his boyfriend's form to be devious though he also got a rise out of fucking with the Leauge as well. This was the first tie they'd brake into base and Maruka was overly driven.

"Ready?" he asked with pure, evil, bliss, and blood lust. Lauren nods and they head out. After a while, they make it to the base and before they could be caught, systems were down by just a touch to the security systems. As they were able to scan their way in before they could be caught, Lauren froze every camera.

"How was it this easy?" Kitty asked. Maruka shrugged "Because they are stupid?"

"oh?" Batman walks over. "Now, this time you've gone too far." his eyes Kitty almost overly hurt. He wishes that she'd just stop and see the light but it was hopeless.

"Hey, Kitty." Ivy looks at Lauren "We should just leave, darling."Kitty shook her head "no, I want to play. I want to cause real damage this time. Not just freezing a stupid street or ruining houses. I want to fucking fight."

"Kitty," Ivy went to stop her but before she knew it, Kitty was shooting sharp shards of ice, enough to pierce through skin if not more.

Batman tried to stay idle but the cuts were the sign that he had to fight. She wasn't playing this time and blood lust was in her eyes. What was causing this hate?

Batman didn't want to hurt her but hopefully scare her into not wanting this blood lust. He got past the ice shards, slamming her into a wall by her neck.

Kitty tried not to show weakness but he had her tightly around the neck to where she could breathe correctly. Her eyes were now full of fear. "You need to stop this Kitty," he said, his voice soft. "You've gone too far, the others have talked about locking you in Arkham and I don't want to see that happen." he loosened his grip. "now listen. We are taking you in the cells in the base. We are giving you a chance but, you can't handle that your ass is going to Arkham and I won't have a say." His voice sounded harsh but it had to.

Maruka, without a second thought, grabbed a needle from his boot "And for you." Roy walked over "I'm greatly disappointed."

Maruka turns into Bubbles now and not Roy. "You could get me in a lot of trouble, Bubbles. It's a risk I'm willing to take just because I love you. You have once chance as well. I don't want you to wind up in Arkham either." he takes the needle from Maruka's hand. "I can't let you cause any harm."

Bubbles almost wanted to snap but he gave in. For how long?

Kitty's heart began to pound. She's done it now. She finally got words out "let my friends go then."

"The only ones going free are Harley and Ivy." this was their cue to run. "we can't trust Bubbles Kitty. You also will be forced to unmask yourselves." he warned. This wasn't one of the Leauge's choices, this was so he could tell himself he was right.

Lauren and Maruka finally gave in. Once in the cell, Lauren pulls her mask off, Batman was more disappointed then he hoped to be though, he loved her and wondered if it were safe to unmask himself. "I knew it." he kneeled at the cell. "please don't be scared but I have something to show you as well."

He had the most uneasy look in his eyes "if this will make you comply better and not freak out on me. If it does, I understand."

Lauren was backed up in the cell, on the floor, rocking.

Bruce takes off his mask "I guess I was hiding something as well." the look on his face was soft and full of compassion. He was ready for any harsh actions and words.

Lauren quickly got up "you fucking asshole. You said you didn't have any secrets. You didn't trust me."

"Lauren, I had no choice." he sounded a bit defensive.

"Not like you are anymore less abusive than my EX." Lauren snarled, she grabbed her arm and digging her nails into causing trickles of blood to leak.

Bruce felt his heart skip a beat when he herds those words and seeing her digging her nails into her arm but stay calm. "What are you doing?" he asked more seriously "Stop" he opens the cell and holds her close. "Stop, okay?" Lauren shook like crazy. "I'm scared." she whimpers. "I know, I hurt you, Lauren. I just wanted to get you to listen."

Her body relaxed after a while and she wanted to take back her harsh words. "I'm sorry." she sounded calmer. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Lauren."

Meanwhile: Maruka sat in is cell, annoyed. He sat there, wondering if Lauren was okay and how to break out. Sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a childish pout.

Roy came up the bars "We are leaving."

Maruka looked confused "huh?"

"shh, we need to go fast. Everyone is tied up with something else. Doing some kind of debate on whether to put you in Arkham and you aren't going." he opens the cell. "What about Lauren?" Maruka asked. "She's in love, now let's go." he grabbed his hand and lead him out.

"You have to be stupid hun," Maruka says in the most thankful voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Maruka had a plan on where to go, they'd be mad that he was there without Lauren but in fact, there with his boyfriend. Though, where a traitor and villain to go?

Maruka bang on the old dusty warehouse door.

Harley answered with a happy "Lauren!?" just to see these dumb asses. "Where da fuck is Lauren?"

"In love. Can we come in?" Maruka hissed.

Once inside, Roy is set up in Maruka's room.

A week passes and an agreement that Lauren is to stay at the base at all times if not with an usher. In fact, she'd meet them today, but right now. She lay in a room set for her with Bruce alongside her. He just held her in his arms, tangling his hand with her's.

"Lauren?" Lauren turns to Bruce. "Yes?" she replied in a soft voice. "I love you so much, do you understand? You can tell me anything, I wanted to know you." Bruce felt like an idiot after saying those words.

Lauren shakes her head "I'm not ready, I'm sorry. What I told you is all you are getting right now. I'm sorry." her voice was shaky.

Bruce was a bit disappointed with this answer but, understood. The clock in the room ticks to the time that Lauren was to meet her ushers. They were going to a carnival in town and she was hyped.

Rose looked at Lauren for a second, this girl, her old friend? "Lauren?! Oh God." she did know her. This was the Lauren she lost for so many years.

Lauren had to think for a second "Rose? How much you've grown!"

Wally looked at them "You two know each other?"

"It's been years but, yes." Rose smiled. "sadly, I moved while we were young and lost track." Rose was very beautiful and had grown up so much. Long hair that was a shade of brown with roses in it, green eyes, very slim.

"It's cool to get two friends back together." Dick finally spoke.

They make it to the carnival. This was Lauren's first time being at one. What lit her up the most, she spotted a clown. She always wanted to meet one. This clown had long light purple hair, purple nose paint with purple hearts on her cheek. A purple jumpsuit with heart poofs on it and, I headband with white dog ears.

Lauren's eyes were wide in excitement. "I love clowns, can we meet her!?"

Rose nods "you've never seen a clown before?" she asked. "Only in pictures." Lauren's hopes were high right now.

"Let's go then!" Wally ushered not spotting the clown yet.

They walk over and Lauren shyly spoke in a small voice "Hello, you are very pretty. Can we have a balloon?"

The clown looked at Lauren "oh, sure! Don't sound so shy." she smiled very sweetly.

"This is my first time at a carnival let alone meeting a clown. I've always wanted to." Once Lauren said that the clown got excited "I'll show you a great time, call me Pupper." She reaches her hand over to Lauren who shakes it "Names Lauren, this is Rose, Wally, and Dick."

"It's pleasant to meet you all. Would you like to start small with cotton candy?" Pupper offred.

"Sure!" Pupper leads her to a shop and buys her cotton candy, it was pink. "Take some in your mouth, it melts." Pupper was excited to teach her everything. Lauren takes a bite and her eyes light up. It was so good and the way it melted was super amazing. "So cool!" Lauren cheers.

Nearby was a man of long red hair, very toned, and handsome. He looked like he could have been a model.

This man was named Dash, this man had just been released from being in a home for the crazy. The worse villains. This man was Lauren's ex.

Dash herd Lauren's voice, the sound made him follow it's trail "Lauren?" he said with a smile as he walked over.

Lauren's eyes widened as she backs up, almost unable to speak. Pupper saw her emotions grow from happy about the new excitement to old sorrow.

"I don't know what's going on but I know she's scared. Leave now." Pupper demands.

"Oh?" Dash kept a soft smile.

Lauren dug her long painted fingernails into her arm, trying not to cry. "just leave me alone!"

Pupper stood between them. "Gooly jee, leave her alone, don't make me turn things dirty!" she still sounded calm but stern.

Lauren, without haste, runs the opposite direction before her friends could catch up, there stood Batman. Batman grabbed Lauren's arm, where she dug her nails into. She flinched, he was so rough.

"Lauren, what's going on? Why are you bleeding?" he asked, stern in his words.

"Dash, he's back."


End file.
